


Leo Aiolia's NSFW Alphabet ♌

by UltraVioletSoul



Series: Gold Saints NSFW Alphabet [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation Kink, NSFW Alphabet, Sorry for all the clichés ;A;, Unbetaed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSoul/pseuds/UltraVioletSoul
Summary: Will this lion eat you alive?[[Leo Aiolia x F!Reader]]
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Reader, Leo Aiolia/You
Series: Gold Saints NSFW Alphabet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631977
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	Leo Aiolia's NSFW Alphabet ♌

**Author's Note:**

> Woo-hoo, as promised, I'm back with some more NSFW alphabet goodness and it's the lion's turn now!
> 
> I have to admit that Aiolia was one of my least favorite gold saints. Not because I had anything against him, of course. It's just that he didn't really pique my interest at first sight, mainly because I tend to be attracted to tragic and tortured guys like Saga. However, in these past days I've grown to appreciate Aiolia for the amazing character that he is, and man... I think I'm in love.
> 
> I promised my bestie that I would write something for Aiolia because she's a great gal and deserves the best in life ♥♥♥ Lalis, this is for you, I wrote it with all the love in my kokoro ;A; 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone ( **purpletophat, Shainin, LunadePlata, brittnicole, lonelylatinafan, TLCSeason3never, LoS!AioriaHairyChest, calivera, Zakeroko, YouGotMeMurphin', Takoyakis** ) for all the nice comments they left on my Virgo Shaka NSFW Alphabet fic. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that much of a reaction because it seems Saint Seiya fics on AO3 don't get a lot of feedback. However, I was happy by the positive reception, as I never imagined my fic would be shared in a group chat and that people would leave all those lovely comments ;u; and also to those people who left kudos. You're all amazing!
> 
> Thank you for the love. Happy Valentine's day to everyone and hope you enjoy this installment! ~~With a little luck, Aiolia isn't too OoC...~~
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:** Unbetaed work. English is not my first language. Possible OoC.

_Gif by tumblr user[riderberry](https://riderberry.tumblr.com/post/149220867064)_

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex):**

  * Aiolia is a big kitty that loves snuggling with you.
  * He likes to act all tough and serious, but in truth he’s a romantic at heart and will shower you with affection.
  * Lots of smooches for you. He can never get enough.
  * Lots of compliments, too. To him you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, and he’ll make sure to let you know every five minutes.
  * Even if he’s said it like a hundred times, just smile and kiss him if you want to shut him up.
  * Compliment him back, it'll make him happy. He thrives on admiration from you and will give you more love in return.



**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s):**

  * You’d be surprised to know how much he loves it when you stroke his back. Back rubs after a tiresome day are the best and he’ll be like a kitten all putty in your hands.
  * Straddle him as he’s lying on his stomach and give him a gentle massage. Aiolia will be purring in delight in no time, but beware: if you actually want to help him relax, I’m afraid all you’ll manage to do is giving him a raging boner.
  * Come on, your crotch is pressing right against his booty and your soft hands are rubbing his back so delightfully, releasing the tension in his sore muscles.
  * You can’t expect him _not_ to react like that.
  * He’s also trying to hide the blush on his face with the pillow because there are all kinds of dirty thoughts going through his head. He tries really hard to be a gentleman around you and keep his composure, but you’re not helping him.
  * If you slowly trace his spine with the pad of your fingers, Aiolia will be shuddering under your touch. He won’t endure much teasing tho, so be ready to face the lion’s wrath :v
  * You know what that means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
  * He loves it when you run your hands up and down his back, as he’s thrusting between your legs. If things get pretty intense and you leave scratches on him, boy… that'll drive him wild.
  * Feeling your nails clawing at his back, as he pounds into your wet pussy and you cry for more? Just thinking about it makes him painfully hard.
  * Aiolia has a thing for your neck. When you’re making love, he can’t help but suck and bite on the tender skin. He loves leaving hickeys, much to your frustration because he has to leave them in a place where _everyone_ will get to see them, no?
  * You always complain about it the next day, as you wind a scarf around your neck or apply some concealer. Ugh, why does he have to be like that?
  * Hey, don’t be too harsh on him. Poor guy can’t help it. Plus, he feels the need to let others know you’re taken. He can be territorial at times.
  * _Especially_ around Milo…
  * He knows you won’t cheat on him, but he still isn’t comfortable with other people hitting on you. Call him jealous, but he won’t share you with anyone else!
  * Word of advice: don’t ever flirt with anyone. He won’t find it funny and you will hurt his ego. He always acts confident, but in reality he's very sensitive and vulnerable so don't give him reasons to doubt you.
  * He can be pretty possessive, but he'll also be very loyal and will make you feel like the most important person in the world.



**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically):**

  * Aiolia won’t mind getting a little messy with you, only if you’re okay with it. 
  * Coming inside you is the absolute best (seriously, nobody likes doing that more than this guy), but he’ll oblige if you want him to finish somewhere else.
  * It’s not like he minds, though. He finds the sight of you covered in his cum pretty hot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)



**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs):**

  * His dirty secret… is that he has breeding fantasies about you.
  * That’s right. He fantasizes about filling you up with his kid.
  * Don’t worry. Aiolia isn’t irresponsible or an inconsiderate jerk to get you pregnant against your will. Ideally, you should have a baby because it’s what you both want.
  * Needless to say, he loves you dearly. That’s why he sees you as mom material. He wouldn’t dream of any other woman carrying his child.
  * If one day you finally decide on having a baby, he’s gonna be super eager to make it happen soon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
  * ~~If it’s a boy, you bet he’s going to name him Aiolos.~~
  * But if you don’t want children, he’s also okay with that. Above all, he wants you to be happy.



**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?):**

  * Aiolia isn’t one to brag about his sexual life, but he’s got a fair share of experience and knows how the female body works.
  * However, he isn’t a womanizer and hasn’t been involved in too many relationships. He’s not actively looking for them but, hey, they do happen from time to time. 
  * Unfortunately, because of his duty, his previous relationships didn’t last very long or were mostly casual in nature. 
  * It doesn’t mean he wasn’t emotionally involved but he’s aware that the lifestyle of the saints isn't the easiest, and not many are willing to deal with a partner that has to fulfill such demanding obligations. 
  * Growing up, Aiolia suffered the stigma of being the brother of a traitor, and was shunned by his peers. 
  * Despite the pope's calls for others to stop blaming Aiolia for the mistakes of his brother, he still found it difficult to make friends even after becoming the saint of Leo.
  * "The traitor's brother" was a label he couldn't get rid of for many years and, because of this, he tends to be reserved around people he doesn’t know that well.
  * That hasn’t stopped some curious girls of course, attracted to this elusive and good looking bae, eager to spend the night with him. However, he isn’t interested in women that only value him for his looks. He’s not just a pretty face.
  * He’s had some trysts every now and then and he's suffered a few heartbreaks, though.
  * It can take some time to break through his shell. You may find him to be a little cold at first, but that’s just a mask he puts on so that others won’t hurt him.



**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying):**

Good ol’ missionary 

[Pic](https://78.media.tumblr.com/264580f266ce233934f7ca6ca317d88d/tumblr_o9s1er2c9V1ujiydoo1_500.gif) (NSFW)

  * He wants as much skin-to-skin contact as possible and this position gives him the perfect opportunity to bury his face in the crook of your neck to bite and leave all those hickeys 😏😏
  * The intimacy it provides is a plus, too. All that snuggling and kissing and eye contact are great. He can also stimulate you more easily if you need an extra help to orgasm.
  * He’s got a great view of all the action when he pushes up on his arms and looks down.
  * He likes having you at his complete mercy, lying helpless beneath him and begging for his cock with that sweet voice of yours.



**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.):**

  * He may look serious around others, but once you get to know him you’ll be swept up by his charm and charisma.
  * He’s got a good sense of humor and isn’t embarrassed to show it. Sex should be fun and an opportunity to unwind, so he’ll crack a joke here and there. Laughter can be great foreplay for him.
  * Aiolia can be conceited under the sheets. He knows you want him bad and will tease you about it. He wants you to show him how much you long for his touch.
  * He can be playful with you… the way a feline plays with his prey. Fear not, he doesn’t bite too much ;)



**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.):**

  * Aiolia has quite a bit of body hair. Not excessively so, but it’s clearly noticeable on his chest and also his thick eyebrows :v
  * He’s one of the few gold saints who chooses to keep his hair shorter. Mostly because his brother Aiolos instilled that preference in him since he was a kid.
  * Sometimes he may skip shaving for a couple of days and grow a stubble.
  * He has hair downstairs too but keeps his pubic zone decently groomed. It’s not like he pays a lot of attention to it, but he makes an effort.



**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect):**

  * As it was mentioned, Aiolia has this serious and tough air to him at first glance, but the truth is he’s a romantic and has a soft heart.
  * He won’t hold back in expressing his love for you. Aiolia is all passion and fire and he wants the same from you. He’s a sentimental guy that needs to feel he’s loved and valued.
  * The level of emotional intensity can get overwhelming at times, so don’t be scared if he holds onto you and doesn’t let go.
  * Deep down he’s scared of losing you as well.
  * He wants to feel like you belong to him in body and soul. He wants to be the man who owns your heart as well. He’ll give you his without reservations and you’ll be someone he’ll love for life.



**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon):**

  * Aiolia doesn’t enjoy masturbation that much but he’ll do it if he’s got an urgency and needs quick relief.
  * It doesn’t do much to satisfy him, though. He 100% prefers the real deal with you. His hand cannot beat the feeling of your warm and tight pussy around him.



**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks):**

  * Aiolia may be a sweet guy who always tries to be a gentleman and has romantic gestures with you, but don’t mistake his tenderness for modesty. 
  * This hunk low-key has some sadomasochistic tendencies (nothing too extreme). That’s why he finds pleasure in your nails clawing at his back, leaving burning red marks, or when you bite his shoulders as he’s going at it.
  * He can also get a little rough with you, grabbing you by the hair and giving you bruising kisses, leaving teeth marks on your body and manhandling you at times.
  * Aiolia will stop if it becomes too much for you, or if you’re not into that sort of thing. He’s all about consensual play, after all, so it’s important for him that you enjoy it as well.
  * But if you indulge him every once in a while, he’ll be over the moon ;)



**L = Location (favorite places to do the do):**

  * Aiolia is a guy who likes the outdoors (look at that wonderful bronze skin, you can’t tell me he'd rather stay home), so he’ll probably want to bring you along for some adventures in the wilderness.
  * It takes him back to his childhood days when he and Aiolos would spend time exploring the Sanctuary grounds.
  * Of course Aiolia always takes you to safe and pretty places. The last thing he wants is for you to get hurt or have an uncomfortable experience.
  * Summer is a wonderful opportunity for an escapade, and he’ll be so thrilled if you accept to go with him.
  * After an exciting day of hiking, and setting camp before sunset, a bath in the river looks tempting when the afternoon heat becomes too much to bear.
  * Well, that and also the beautiful sight of you swimming naked in the crystal waters ;)
  * He's trying really hard not to think about taking you right there. He's purposefully avoiding touching you too. 
  * However, when you get out of the water, you start giggling and finally realize that he's got a boner.
  * You're laughing? Well, see who has the last laugh.
  * Taking you by the campfire, as you warm up in the chilly evening, seems like a wonderful way to make you shut up. At least he's gonna keep you busy crying out his name.
  * Boy, he can’t wait to do it all over again.



**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going):**

  * Flattery will get you a long way with him but be genuine about it.
  * Compliment his looks, his masculinity, his chivalry, his gentleness, his performance in bed. Tell him how happy he makes you and how much you love him. Stroke his ego and let him know he’s the only man for you.
  * Tease him a little if you’re feeling like getting naughty, but let him take the initiative. He enjoys the hunt, so don’t give in too easily.
  * Remember that breeding fantasy of his? Well, tell Aiolia you want him to knock you up and he’ll be all over you in no time.
  * Use subtle tactics to seduce him but act all innocent about it and pretend you have no idea what he’s talking about if he confronts you about it.
  * Of course, all the while give him a teasing smile and undress him with your eyes.
  * Aiolia will find it irresistible and he’ll be fantasizing about sweeping you up in his arms and taking you somewhere where he can make love to you.
  * Cry out for him when he’s thrusting into you, be very vocal and praise him. Show him how much you love his cock ramming inside you.
  * Back massages. If you give him a nice back rub, then ghost kisses all over his nape and muscles, you'll get him worked up. He’ll pin you to the bed with his strong arms, and you won’t be able to escape.
  * Well, it’s not like you have a problem with that, right? ;)



**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs):**

  * He won’t be your sub. Don’t try to dominate him (not completely, at least). It’s a losing fight against him, though that doesn’t mean you get to just lie there while he does all the work!
  * Aiolia is a proud lion. He won’t let you degrade him so if you have any fantasies of making him your slave, sorry but you’ll have to forget about them.
  * No violence. He can get very passionate and even a little aggressive in bed, but he won’t hurt you. Aiolia is too loving and protective to do that.
  * If you’re not on the same emotional wavelength as he is, that will kill his mood quickly.
  * He respects boundaries so he’ll never do anything you’re uncomfortable with.
  * Never _ever_ ask him to do a threesome with another man (or suggest him to try group sex). Not even another woman in bed will convince him to follow through that suggestion. An idea like that would never cross his mind, and he’ll feel betrayed.



**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.):**

  * Definitely likes receiving, and it’s probably about the only way you’ll ever get to have him in a submissive role.
  * It’s easy for him to lose control when you please him with your mouth.
  * He won’t be very demanding or picky with the technique you use, so he'll let you get creative.



**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.):**

  * It depends on his mood and how horny he is, so it’s a 50-50 chance that he’ll either make love to you or fuck you senseless.
  * If you’ve been teasing him non-stop for the past days, sorry but not even Athena can save you. ~~You’re going to get dicked down by this man and you’re going to enjoy it.~~
  * He can be sweet and gentle, as well. Vanilla, intimate sex is his kind of flavor, so don’t fear he’ll get bored if you want to keep things simple and just hold in each other’s arms as you make love.
  * Other times he’ll just want to dive straight to business and he may tear your clothes apart if he doesn’t have the patience to undress you properly (oops, sorry about that).
  * But don’t worry, after he’s done he’ll feel terrible and buy you something pretty as way of apologizing. He likes giving you gifts.



**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.):**

  * He’s not against quickies, especially if he’s feeling particularly horny and you’re in the mood as well.
  * The quickie doesn't sate him, however, so expect him to come back for a proper steamy session later. 



**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

  * Aiolia will be interested in experimenting if both of you get to enjoy sex more.
  * He can get wild if that’s what you want, but he’s got his limits and things he wouldn’t do so he won't be game to just anything.
  * He's not really into sex in public places, but outdoors sex is as close as you'll get. 



**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?):**

  * He’s got impressive stamina and will last for a considerable amount of time.
  * If he has gone without sex for too long, then he’ll probably come faster than intended. Fear not, he'll make it his mission to please you. 
  * One round is typically enough, but he’ll make it worthwhile. 
  * If he’s in one of his moods for rough sex, you’re gonna be grateful it’s just the one round because he’s going to leave you sore.



**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?):**

  * ~~You can use his cock as your toy.~~
  * Isn’t really into collecting that sort of stuff. He'll use them on you if you have them and ask him to. He’ll even find it sexy. 
  * Don't think you can use any on him, tho. He’ll pass.



**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease):**

  * Aiolia is usually the type of guy who prefers to be straightforward in his approach to intimacy, so he won’t tease you too much.
  * He can be a tease, though. Especially if he has you all putty in his hands and wanting to be fucked. Oh, he will torment you. Only to get back at you for all the suffering you've put him through!



**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.):**

  * Aiolia tries to keep quiet for the most part, but he tends to growl a lot when he really gets into it.
  * Give him oral and he’ll lose his mind. He won’t bother to muffle his moans anymore and can get loud if you know what you're doing.



**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character):**

  * He'll get jealous when he sees other people flirting with you and competing for your affection, much to your obliviousness.
  * Gdi you can be so naive at times, thinking you’re not that special for anyone else to be interested in you.
  * He’ll pretend it totally doesn’t affect him but, actually, his blood is boiling. And he’s glaring daggers at the person who is trying to steal you from him.
  * If it’s Milo messing around, he _knows_ the scorpion is trying to get under his skin. Yet he still succeeds every time.
  * Overall, Aiolia can be sensitive when he feels someone is taking your attention away from him. Bb doesn’t like sharing. If you have a problem with that, sorry, but he's not the man for you.
  * Others are surprised at the sudden change in him. One moment he is all sunshine and the next he’s sulking like a little boy with his arms crossed.
  * It gives him a little reassurance when he sees the conversation with that person is annoying you and that you’re trying to get away.
  * Count on him to save the day. He’ll appear seemingly out of nowhere, wrap a possessive arm around your waist and get you out of that situation.
  * He won’t miss the chance to kiss you in front of everyone just to make it clear you're his girl. 
  * He'll also make sure to remind you that you belong to him, when you're alone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)



**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes):**

  * A little bigger than average, with a slight curve when it’s erect and noticeable veins.



**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?):**

  * Aiolia has a pretty high sex drive so be ready to keep up with him.
  * He’ll want sex often. This lion needs your touch like the air he breathes. He may want to do it multiple times a day.
  * That being said, you can’t really blame him for that if he’s been away for too long doing missions. So when he returns to you, make sure to welcome him with some love ;)
  * He’ll jump on you and devour you without thinking twice.



**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards):**

  * He won’t fall asleep immediately after the deed. Aiolia will engage in cuddling and pillow talk, if only for a while.
  * Poor bbs will try really hard to stay awake, but he’ll fail. So he’ll fall asleep before you do.
  * You’ll notice he’ll start mumbling some unintelligible stuff, with his nose buried in your hair, and he’ll yawn. A lot.
  * If you kiss him and whisper “I love you”, he’ll give you a sleepy smile and hold you tighter against him.
  * He's too drowsy to reply but you can't imagine how much he loves you.
  * So intensely that he would die for you.



**Author's Note:**

> So... well, I'm a little bit embarrassed right now, but hope you liked ;u;
> 
> I may do an NSFW alphabet for my husbando Saga though I'm open to suggestions. Please, keep in mind that I'll only be doing gold saints from the classic series since I'm more familiarized with it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time ♥♥♥


End file.
